A Riddle, or Two
by Icestepperz
Summary: "Stop calling me beansprout or shortstack!" "Nah, it's okay. Maybe I'll stop it if you answer my riddle..." LavixAllen. Sorry it's about 4 chapters. They're just really short thingys.. Well... Except for the last chapter... Rated M. So, Enjoy!
1. Let the Games begin!

Heyy!~ Icestepperz here. This is my first yaoi Fanfic for lavixallen. My first lemon is in the last chapter... Enjoy!~

* * *

"Hey shortstack!" Lavi yelled while waving to Allen.

"Oh he- HEY! Stop calling me shortstack!" Allen insisted.

"Fine, beansprout, whaddya want me to call you?"

"Allen, If you don't mind." Allen said politely.

"Nah… You're not worthy enough to be called by your name, a shortstack of beansprouts." Lavi said with arrogance.

"Fine, Mr. Master Lavi," Allen said sarcastically, "What do I need to do before I can be worthy enough?"

"Well… Let's see…" Lavi poked his chin and thought for a second. "OH! I got it! You have to solve one of my riddles!"

"Haha…" Allen started off. "Hahaha… HAHAHA! Oh god Lavi, you're funny." Allen was dying of laughter while tears were pouring out of his eyes. "You can't even solve one of mines! Remember the icecube riddle?

"That one was hard, okay? How did you expect me to know that you can stand on a icecube without slipping and falling (from experience)? And besides, that wasn't even a riddle." The blushing redhead sheepishly murmured.

"Haha! Your riddles are easy!" Allen said back with confidence.

"No they aren't you couldn't even solve one of my easiest!" Lavi laughed back.

"haha... You're just cheap." Allen said to avoid that topic.

"Laugh all you want, beansprout. The last time I gave you a riddle was when Casuke (my OC) came. And she answered it before you did. Plus, I did earn a new title of "Riddle King" Lavi shouted back with pride.

"Fine bring it! Here's the deal. If I can solve your riddle… you have to stop calling me beansprout or shortstack and just call me Allen. No more, no less. Got that?" Allen declared.

"Seems fair enough. But if you can't solve it after 3 guesses…" Lavi scratched his head a few times. Then a big grin went across his face. He went up to Allen's ear and whispered,

"You're gonna spend the night with me."


	2. What a Drag

"Ya sure you're up to the challenge, shortstack?" Lavi says with a whole lot of confidence.

"Yup. Bring it." Allen calmly says before pinching himself just to be reassured.

"Remember, you only have 3 guesses. If you don't guess the answer correctly within the 3 guesses, I win, which also means..."

A smirk went across Lavi`s happy face." hehehe..."

"Okay, I got it, I got it! Now hurry up and tell me the riddle!" Allen was actually excited for this challenge. Yea, he might of hated being called all these names like moyashi, or beansprout, OR shortstack. But for some reason, he felt like he wanted to lose... Maybe it's just the way Lavi always smiled at him. Or maybe its his tone of voice. It lured him in all the time. He was always there for him.

"Kay, you must be that determined to sleep with me tonight. But whatever, here's your ultra hard, the 'I-wanna-sleep-with-Lavi' riddle:"

_I have ten fish. Four of them drowned and three of them came back to life. How many fish do I have left?_

Allen thought for a minute. "_remember Allen, you have 3 guesses. Don't screw up. or else..." _Pictures of shirtless Lavi flashed through his mind.

"Okay. So... 10-4=7+3=10" There are 10 fish!"

*incorrect buzzer noise and Lavi's arms make an X* "Incorrect! That's one guess. Two more."

"Shizz... I thought that would be right... _Kay... Calm down Allen Walker... You have 2 more guesses. You can do this. Or else you're stuck with him for a night..." _He glanced at Lavi who had this cute and innocent, but lustful smile. And again, pictures flew over Allen's head. This time, it was Allen who was shirtless with Lavi on top of him. And then they...

Allen's face was tomato red and trying his best to hide it from Lavi. He cupped his mouth to try to hide his scream.

"Focus, Walker! Let me try that equation again. So... 10-4=6... Whoops... Kay anyway. 10-4=6+3=9. There are 9 fish!"

*Again, the incorrect buzzer noise and Lavi's arms go in an X.* "Incorrect, beansprout! One more guess left!" Lavi told his soon to be bed buddy. Or so he confidently thought.

_"As long as he doesn't get the answer, he'll be mine tonight."_

"Ahh! I really thought that would be right! Okay, okay... Calm down. Lavi Wa- Er... I mean Lavi is not having me tonight!" Let me read the question carefully. So ten fish. 4 drowned. 3 came back to life. 10 total. 4 drowned... Wait. I GOT IT!"

"What's your final guess, beansprout? Just give up, You're mine."

"I still have one more guess. And I say..." Allen was sweating. If he was wrong, it's all over.

"Hey, Lavi. Lemme ask you a question. And this is also my answer."

"How do fish drown?"


	3. A Desire

"..."

"I'm right, aren't I?

"...Yeah you are." "Noooo! _My chance with him is overrr! Think fast. Maybe you turn this around. I'll have the upper hand._

"So now you can't call me those names anymore! You have to call me Allen!" Allen jumped up and did a little happy dance. This was good news to him. But he did want to stay with Lavi. But at least he wouldn't call him moyashi or etc anymore.

"...Hold up. Ya know, this isn't over yet. "

"What do you mean? You said if I got the answer right within the 3 guesses, you would stop calling me those names!"

"We're even."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the icecube riddle? Let's imagine this as a scoreboard. Since you didn't know the icecube one, I got a point. But when you answered this one right, you got a point. So we each have a point. And this riddle will be a tie breaker."

"Wait, wha-" Allen didn't have the time to finish his statement because he got interupted by a kiss. From Lavi. On the lips. A little moan escaped Allen's throat. Lavi was kissing him with passion. Better than Kanda. It felt... real. Lavi's lips left Allen's soft lips and wiped the drool off. _'Score!'_

"Shut up fo a second. Lemme me at least tell you the riddle before you complain." Lavi said in his low seductive tone. "Here's the tie breaker:

_As I was going to St. Ives, I met a man with seven wives. Every wife had seven cats. Every cat had seven sacks. Every sack had seven kits. Kits, cats, sacks, and wives, how many were going to St. Ives?"_

_"_This time, it's the real deal. Again, you have 3 guesses. If you get the right answer within the 3 guesses, I'll stop calling you those names and you don't need to sleep with me. But if you don't guess the answer in 3 tries, I'll still call you those names AND you need to sleep with me." Lavi declared. He was still overhappy from the kiss.

"Dammit Lavi. Are you really that desperate to sleep with me? I'll warn you ahead of time. Two things: one, you are going to be alone tonight. two, if I do sleep with you, I kick a lot in bed. Just letting you know in advanced." Allen said with a bit of attitude.

"You can give up now if you want. You can make my job a lot easier. Besides, I know you suck at math. Good luck." Lavi was speaking in an unusual tone, like he wanted something really badly.

"Dammit... I hate him. He knows that I hate math and suck at it at the same time. No. Focus. He wants you really badly. Well, his bed will be awfully cold tonight if it's just him. Kay. So a man =1. +7 more=8... I can't do this in my head." He rubbed his head. "Can I have a piece of paper?

"Nah. You don't need it."

"You just don't want me to figure it out."

"... Fine here. It's the least I can do."

Allen began to furiously draw little sketches. He sucked at drawing too.

After a few minutes, he came up with his first guess.

"2450!"

*Incorrect buzzer sound and X with Lavi's arms* "Nope. How did you get that answer? Honestly, you suck at math." _He must be that motivated._

Allen sheepishly showed him a calculator in his sleeve.

"Why you..."

"I'm getting this right! Wait... Oh yea I forgot to add one because I am going too."

"My next guess is 2451!"

*Incorrect buzzer sound and Lavi made an X with his arms* "Sorry Allen. One more guess and it's off to my bed tonight."

"Nooo!" Allen was thinking about something for a while now. _I wonder... what it's like to sleep with him for a night. Kanda told me on how handsome he looks when he's gazing into your eyes. He also has a good build. Kanda says his kisses are the best. The way he approaches you. he's the first to attack and then you eventually follow along. Lavi gives the softest kisses Kanda said that he had ever felt. But when he's serious, he can get violent. Two tongues, fighting for dominance. _I wonder what that feels like. What do I want more... My name, or Lavi...?"

Allen remained silent for a while. Then he made up his mind.

"My final guess is... 10883367983489464674269469426."

"WTF? How did you get that answer?" Lavi asked the white headed Exorcist.

"Well..." Allen started to talk about all these mathematical terms Lavi never in his life knew about. '_How does he know all this? I'm a Bookman (in training!) I should know all these.' But anyway..._

*A loud incorrect buzzer sound and a big X fell infront of Allen." NOPE! Looks like I won *ding ding ding!* Kay, I'll tell you the answer. It'-"

"One, I know. The riddle said, As I was going. I only met that man. It didn't say he was coming with me."

Lavi started at him in astonishment. "H-How did you know? And why didn't you say that earlier?"

"Honestly, I just figured it out now." Allen said shyly. _'I'm such a liar. I knew it all along. I just want to feel that experience. At least once.' _

"Well, ya know what that means. You get to sleep with me... If you want to."

"If I want...?"

"Yup, I won't force you. Well, I'm off. Tell me your answer later..."

Lavi was about to leave before he felt a tug on his scarf. It was Allen. He had his puppy face on full blast.

"Oh no... It's his puppy face... The irresistable look no human man can resist..."

"L-Lavi..."

That puppy face transformed into a lustful smirk. Allen slowly touched Lavi's face, which made him flinch. And he got closer, and closer. Lavi's heart raced faster and faster with every breath. This was the one thing he was waiting for. For his lover to pull him into a hellish like Heaven.

"Allen..." Lavi said in his slow, seductive tone again. "Save that attitude for the bed."

"...Fine."

"Well... I guess I'll see you tonight in my room..."


	4. Anxiety

"Geez. He's late." Lavi laid in his bed, just reading a book. Allen lost his side of the bet, so now, he has to sleep with Lavi.

'_I wonder... if that was all an act. I know he loves Kanda. If Kanda were to find out that he loves me... Geez.. I'd get killed. He knows that he lost the bet and has to sleep with me for a night. But... I've heard from Kanda all his experience. It's cute whenever Allen does... anything. If you make him cuddle beside you. When he's in pain, and if you're the cause. When you kiss him full on. He makes little moans and is always trying to keep up with your movements. He even said it's super cute to see him blushing and smiling with you by his side. He'll do anything to keep you happy. Kanda said it's even best when your doing...-'_

Lavi's thoughts were interupted when he heard a knock on the door.

*knock, knock*

Lavi was still busy thinking about what he would do and what Kanda told him as advice. Eventually, the timid knocks became loud pounding against the wood.

*bang! bang!* "Is anyone home?"

"Oh... Coming Allen..."

Lavi opened the door and found the little white haired Exorcist standing in front of him, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Sorry I'm late. I took a nap..." Allen timidly said.

"... with Kanda again?" Lavi questioned.

"...H-How did you know?" Allen said with surprised eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Kanda's fine with you staying with me for a night. As long as you don't put me over him." Lavi chuckled.

"Haha... Don't worry." Allen smiled back.

'_ He's SOOOOOO cute when he smiles.' "_Come in."

Lavi gave him a smile, grabbed his hand, and led him towards his room.

While Allen was led in, he saw his kitchen table. On it, there was some wine and a shot glass. The wine bottle still had a lot of alcohol in it, with only a shot glass' amount taken out of it.

_'Lavi drinks? He seems way too happy and healthy to drink...'_

Lavi let go of Allen's wrist as the entered Lavi's room. It was cluttered with books of ancient history. He had a little desk where he writes notes and letters.

Allen stopped in front of his door, feeling nervous. His face started to get red. This happened the first time with Kanda. But it's different. This is Lavi we're talking about. There is a big difference between the old grump Kanda and the happy-go-lucky Lavi.

_"_What's wrong? Getting anxious?"

The little white haired boy timidly shook his head.

"Then come on in. You did choose to do this. No turning back now."

It's true. "I brought myself into this, so I need to pay the price..." Allen whispered.

But he still hesitated. It's like his legs didn't have the courage to take him there.

"Are you scared? Remeber, you had the choice."

Allen still didn't know what to do, so made up something.

"I-I don't know if Kanda will let me..."

"Geez..."

Lavi got up, walked up to the trembling boy, and hugged him. _'W-Why do his hugs feel so... comforting? He knows I'm nervous. Kanda told me that's how he got lured in. But something... What is it? Is it his voice? His hugs?'_

Lavi leaned down to kiss Allen's forehead._ 'He smells good...'_

Allen got more adapted to Lavi and stayed in his arms for a while. And then, he let go of his grasp and had the courage to finally go on._ 'I just want to feel it... once.' _

"...Take off your shirt first." Lavi said in his low tempting tone again. The tone of voice made it feel like you had to do whatever he said, or else you're finished.

Allen did as he said. When he was done, Lavi was shirtless too.

They stared at each other for a while, while Allen was burning with blush.

_'Aw... Kanda's right. He's cute when you make him take off his shirt, but it's cuter when he's blushing. Double Pleasure!' _ Lavi thought.

'_Lavi is... actually... hot. Now... I don't mind if he has me tonight. I belong to him right now and that's all that matters.' _Allen felt a little better.

"So... Shall we start?"

*bows down thousands of times* So sooooo sorry I have to cut it off here! I need to go somewhere and I won't be able to finsih it until tomorrow or maybe longer... So please just bear with Lavi!

Aaand also, should I start doing oneshots? I know, I always drag on my stories up to like 5 their really short. Maybe just cuz I like cliffhangers :P Anyway, tell me what you think in the review box thingy. Reviews help me get better!~

Lavi: Don't forget to review. Or else... hehe...


	5. The Night of Nights

Warning! A LOT of sexual content within this thingy. Beware of the pleasures within! ;D

And I'm sorry it sucks... I'm only 13...

And also... It's really REALLY long. If you're that determined to find out what's gonna happen, then read on!

* * *

Allen was falling for Lavi's seductive voice. It lured him in like a trap. And he gladly accepted him.

The two boys felt like they needed to know each other a bit more better. And so, the fight for dominance began, although, it is already decided on who the victor will be. ;)

The first to make a move was of course, Lavi. He grabbed Allen by the hand and pushed him down onto the soft bed.

'_His sheets... smell just like him...' _This made Allen's anxiety calm down a lot more.

Lavi stood over him, looming over the young Exorcist.

"You're mine tonight. And mine alone..."

Somehow, his voice made Allen know that he gave his body to the right person.

"Okay then. I belong to you tonight. Lead me the right way..."

They started out slow. Lavi thought Allen was just starting off. So he just softly touched his lips then they met.

But Lavi must of forgot that he was with the kid Kanda plays with. And he knows very well that Allen shouldn't be treated very lightly.

Maybe Allen felt like he was being treated like a baby, so he was the next to attck. He pulled Lavi much closer, making the kiss much deeper. Lavi took it by surprise, giving Allen's tongue to gain some dominance.

Two boys trying to win over the other. Eventually, Allen started to give in to Lavi as they continued to embrace within each other. Lavi was the one in control now. He started to attck Allen, making him moan and purr as if every movement brought him pleasure and agony at the same time.

Lavi had some satisfaction. But not his regular satisfaction that he would find from Kanda. But a much better feeling that can only be found from his special someone. Allen.

"Let's stop playing these games. Lavi. Let's do it the way grown ups would play."

"...okay. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Allen felt a bit underestimated. '_Lavi is treating me like a child. How can I turn this around..?'_

"Yup, I am. But first, close your eyes.."

Lavi did as Allen said so. He shut his eyes, hoping for something good to happen. While his eyes were closed, Allen began to unbutton his pants. Then he crawled up to his friend lying down and also undid his too.

Lavi pretended to not notice, but in reality, he was having the time of his life. '_Things are getting good. Let's start heating up the bed.'_

_"_Hey, Lavi. I got a riddle for you."

"Hm? Fine shortstack. Go ahead."

Allen's cheery voice into a low, husky voice, desperate for love.

_"What gets harder and longer when it's gets excited?"_

Lavi stared at his puzzled bed buddy.

"Umm... I dunno."

"Okay fine. You have three guesses. If you don't get it within the three guesses, I'll hurt you." Allen smirked.

Lavi got up and scratched his head. " My anti-akuma weapon? Well, it doesn't activate when I'm excited, only when I see Akuma..."

"Nope wrong, guess again."

'_Geez... this is actually pretty hard. I wonder how Allen plans on hurting me.'_

Allen was slowly losing his patience. He was expecting Lavi to get it already. He gave him a lustful look and stared him in the eye.

"Um. beansprout. I'm still trying to figure it out. Give me a sec."

Allen got out of Lavi's face and pouted. '_Wow... I can't believe he hasn't got it yet...'_

"Is it a game?"

"Nope, one more guess before I hurt you."

"Damn this is hard..." Lavi scratched his head again.

"I got it!" Lavi jumped up. Allen faced sparkled with hope. For a second...

"It's a riddle! The longer and harder it is, the more exciting it is for the guesser!"

Allen just stared at him for a while. *Facepalm* '_Is he really that stupid? I'm in a bed with him and he doesn't understand the damn riddle? Dammit Lavi!'_

Allen calmed down a few seconds after his little rant and said, "Nope. Know what that means?"

"umm.. you hurt me?"

Allen nodded his head.

"But I still don't get the ridd-"

Lavi stopped in a mid-sentence when felt something going down his pants. It grabbed his 'hammer', which made Lavi moan with pain. And guess who grabbed it.

"A-Allen..."

Now he felt something cover his eyes. His hands were tied back. Lavi was defenseless and vunerable.

Lavi felt his pants being dragged off, but not his boxers.

'_guess I was going too soft on him. Now he's gonna kill me. At least it's Allen who's doing it...' _

"Oof.." Lavi could feel the wine he drank earlier hit him with full force. It took Lavi a while to remember what the bartender told him.

'_Once you drink this, you'll pass out in half an hour after drinking. The duration can last longer if you drink more. One shot glass is about 30 minutes...'_

_'Why did I have to drink now? And out of all times too!'_

Lavi could feel himself losing his conciousness. His head felt light. His throat started to swell up. Trying to remember everything that happened earlier, he remembered one thing before he passed out:

_Earlier today:_

'_The effects can last for a while. Fifteen minutes is the minimum. Longest that can be is... well, I dunno about that. Why do you need this? And are you sure you're eighteen? Cuz some guy had the same uniform as you. A bit younger too. Stole the last bottle. We're all sold out.'_

_"Hmm, what's this?" Lavi found a little gift in front of his door. It was the bottle of wine._

_"Well... I have never been drunk. But, ya know, a little shot glass wouldn't hurt..." He took it home and took a shot glass and chugged it all down._

_But one thing he didn't realize, that was the brand of wine that knocked people out in thrity minutes..._

_*Knock, Knock*_

_Right Now..._

"Oh.. I see... that's what happened... Ugh my head.."

Lavi's eyes were fluttering, trying to stay awake. But his eyes were too heavy to open. He heard one thing before passing out:

"Did you like my gift, Lavi?"

_~Five minutes later~_

Lavi had been trying to wake up, he wanted to see what Allen was doing. And just to make sure he remembered everything, he said everything that has happened that night. The riddles, the kisses, the unbuttoning...

"A-Allen..."

Lavi saw Allen on top of him, just as naked as he was. Only boxers on.

He tried to get up, but Lavi felt all cramped. He looked down to check something. All that he found a fairly large tent that stood out of his boxers.

"Oh... your riddle... the answer... an erection..." Lavi said exausted.

"Correct. But I'm surprised you woke up after only five minutes. I heard the bartender say that it lasts fifteen minutes. I was gonna hurt you even more while you were knocked out. But looks like you can experience it full on..."

"Hold up... Look I'm sorry, but this is akward with you as the dominant one. So..."

Lavi got up, went to his little desk, and pulled out something under all the notes. It was tube of lube.

Allen looked a bit scared, but this was the one thing he was waiting for.

"You look so scared all of a sudden. What happened? Does this bring back any memories?"

He shook the tube in front of his face. It did haunt Allen. The first time he did it Kanda, he used that on him and he was screaming.

"...Don't worry. This won't hurt as much as when Kanda did it..."

Allen had his sad puppy face on.

"Sorry kiddo. I Promise it won't hurt. Just at least try it once?"

Lavi went up to him and hugged him again. He released his arms a few seconds after to open the tube and pull down Allen's boxers.

Allen shook in Lavi's arms. Lavi couldn't do anything to stop him because his hands were busy getting the large amount of lube on his fingers and carefully inserting into Allen's hole. Allen whimpered and moaned as Lavi gentily shoved his finger.

"Don't worry, imagine this as practice. But then imagine somethng ten times much thicker than my finger going in..." Lavi chuckled with a smirk.

"A-are you sure this won't hurt...?" Allen timidly stuttered.

"Well... You'll never know until you try, right...?"

"Wait... Wha-"

Allen had no time to finish his sentence because he could already feel Lavi seperating his legs and getting ready to thrust.

"Allen... Don't scream loud, okay? It'll make me feel bad."

Again, Allen had no time to respond because Lavi was counting down.

"3, 2... 1."

**THRUST!**

"AAHHH! LAVI!~" Allen was yelling with pain, but with pleasure at the same time.

"Damn... You're so tight... Just a bit further..." Lavi was exausted.

"L-Lavi..." Allen was having a hard time speaking. He was choked up with tears. He held on to Lavi's shoulders just to feel some support.

Lavi licked away one of Allen's salty tears. He patted his head with one head before putting it on Allen's hips.

"I-If it refuses to go in, then I'll force it in!" lavi said with his last breath.

"Wai-"

**PUSH!**

"OHHHH!~ H-hehe... L-Lavi..." Allen was panting hard.

"Apparentally, looks like I hit your climax, or was that your miracle spot? I can't tell by your reaction..." Lavi joked around while breathing hard. He was still feeling the effects of the wine.

Both boys were panting hard, holding on to each other like their life depended on it.

Allen was crying, trying his best to endure the pain he had just recieved. Lavi just hugged him while the little teen held on to him.

"W-Wait... I need to release. If you want it to come out, I need to bring it down a bit, kay?"

"S-Sure... Go ahead... I won't mind..."

After Lavi had a long and relaxing release, Lavi was able to 'retreat' from Allen, who was gasping with every heartbeat.

After putting their boxers and pants back on, Allen snuggled close to Lavi, making him blush like crazy. '_Gaaawwwddd... he's so cute!'_

"Look... you didn't have to do this. You knew it would cause you pain, so why do it anyway?"

Allen fell silent for a while, until he said something that would change Lavi's life forever.

"B-because... I-I L-Love... y-you... I just wanted to feel that... at least once..."

'_Does he really feel that way towards me? Wow...'_

"Really? You love me..? How about Kanda?" Lavi asked cautiously, as if Kanda were right beside him.

"Well... I kinda prefer you over him..." Allen confessed.

'_Oh my goodness!~~ He loves me over that old sacl of potatoes Kanda!~"_

_"Hey, I got a riddle for you." Lavi asked his new little lover, who was cuddled against his chest._

_"Go ahead." Allen whispered._

_"Who's my new little bed buddy now?"_

_"Well... "_

_"I'll answer that for you..."_

_Lavi gently kissed Allen's pentacle, trying to not wake up the tired boy._

_"I Love You, Allen..." Lavi said before drifting off into a nice sleep..._

* * *

_Author's notes:_

Thanks so much for bearing with me!~ Honestly, I am very bad at describing these types of scenes (I can't even survive reading another person's scene! :P)

And also... Kanda was Lavi's past bed buddy, Let's say. Then eventually they were drifting apart. So Lavi gave up having these 'scenes', while Kanda, being desperate and all, went with Allen. Then after Kanda and Lavi had it again. Once. they Kanda told Lavi about all the pleasures of Allen. Then you should know the rest ;) I didn't think this would be part of the story because it seemed a bit extra... so yea...

Aaaaaannd also... Sorry for making it long! Maybe I'll start doing oneshots. I just like adding these extra chapters because I love to leave cliffhangers :)

So overall... Thank you so much for reading A Riddle or Two, and Don't forget to review!~

-Icestepperz


End file.
